


Nesting

by Saraste



Series: Holiday fics 2017 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: They wake on Christmas morning.





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Harriet is my headcanon fem!Harry name.

Harriet can’t help but smile, freshly woken, as Draco stretches beside her, languorous and sweet, the sheet peeling off of her small pert breasts. 

 

‘Merry Christmas,’ Harriet murmurs, bending close to kiss. 

 

That lasts for a moment, lingering and intense, hands roaming and heads swimming with a distinct lack of oxygen.

 

Draco holds her hand on Harriet’s cheek and looks up at her. ‘Is it? I would  _ never _ have guessed, the way you’ve been panicking about it.’

 

Harriet kisses her, quick yet deep. ‘I haven't been panicking.’

 

Draco smiles, hands coming down to hold Harriet’s belly, heavy and ungainly now, but Draco never complains. ‘No, you've been nesting. Merry Christmas.’

 

They kiss again with all the hopes of future alive in their hearts, outside it snows and it's their last Christmas with just the two of them and they can't wait for the next.

  
  
  
  



End file.
